I'm Glad You Were Born
by Yunique
Summary: NaruHina. Its Naruto’s Birthday. But no one seems to care, except one. A really short OneShot. Sweet and worth your time!


**I'm Glad You Were Born**

_**Summary: **Its Naruto's Birthday…no one seems to care, except one. A really short One-Shot. NaruHina. Sweet and worth your time!_

_**Story:**_

It was nearing night. And the fields that encircled the hidden leaf village were over shadowed by the Konoha buildings that were tall enough to shield the people from view. People at this time of the day would have retreated into their cosy houses by now, but two young teens decided otherwise, and stayed up to train. Only having each other as company.

"Amazing! That was perfect Hinata!" The blonde boy exclaimed approaching the Hyuuga heiress.

"Than-Thank you N-Naruto-kun"

"Hey, lets eat already I'm starving!"

"Mm!" she agreed with a curt nod of her head. She turned around and retrieved her lunch handing it to Naruto. The plate top full of variety in both colour and snacks, enough for two people, leaving Naruto starry-eyed.

"Wahh! Today looks even more delicious!" he said grinning like any other fox. "Heeheee!"

"Naruto-kun, isn't today your birthday?" she asked.

"Ah…you knew that?" he asked her, chopsticks in mid-air, his expression changing from cheerful to shock and surprise, evidence etched on his matured features.

"Of course I did" she smiled sweetly. "I'm so glad I made too much of it. Happy birthday Naruto-kun" She smiled her sweet smile again.

The blonde teen's eyes had widened significantly. _She actually knew?_ Naruto could only gape and stare at her smiling face; he wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was a mixture of happiness and shock. Naruto seemed to have frozen. He didn't move, didn't budge, didn't even blink, just stared blankly at her. _Hinata…_

Naruto was too bewildered and too preoccupied with his thoughts he had failed to notice that Hinata had been fidgeting uncomfortably under his gaze for quite a while. She was blushing again. She looked up and stared back with scarlet tinted cheeks.

"W-What's the matter? N-Naruto-kun? You'd like to have ramen instead?" she asked totally at lost to what was on his mind.

"No…that's not it" he said his lips slolwly curling at each end, his voice had a hint of…happiness?

"This day, tenth of October, is when Yondaime saved the village from Kyuubi…" Naruto looked down sadly. "…a lot of people died on this day, right?" he asked, his head kept low, voice droning. He sounded hurt. Hinata bit her lip. _Is Naruto-kun alright? _She started to worry; she was hanging onto his every word, wanting to know what he meant from his little speech.

"Not many people want to celebrate it, so you surprised me…" he continued. Hinata stared at his face. She wanted to read his face but it was unthinkable under all his blonde hair. But she saw a slight tug at the corner of his lips, a smirk.

"What can I say? I'm sooo happy!" he looked up at her unexpectantly with a reassuring grin, scratching his head, knowing he had almost lost his cool. "Thanks Hinata" he added, his grin widening reassuringly.

"F-for-for me…" Hinata stuttered, fiddling with her hands unsurely. Naruto stopped and looked down at Hinata, realising she hadn't said anything.

"The tenth of October has always been a special day!" she cried out confidently, but lost all the confidence at realising who she was with again "Because-Because…" she looked down at her lap unsure of what she was about to say was appropriate or not. "…it is the birthday of someone I love very much…" she said shyly voicing her thoughts.

Hinata quickly took note of her mistake of confessing her feelings, and suddenly felt stupid. She covered her mouth, hoping it would stop her from saying anything else humiliating. "Because…umm…I-I mean…" she couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. Her face was no doubt redder than a cherry tomato. _Oh no…I have to leave before I do something else stupid… _Hinata shut her eyes tightly, and stood up from her seat, until a hand reached out and yanked her back. She had hit her chest against something hard. And she feared to what it was. She bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes. She gulped at the sight of blonde hair.

She felt his arms around her waist. Holding her tightly against him. "Hinata…" his voice vibrated down her spine and sent her shivers. She felt hot from ear to ear, and wanted to shrink all of a sudden, but at the same time…she wanted to stay like this forever. She decided this was alright, and played along and leaned her cheek on his chest, shutting her eyes involuntarily, his scent lingering.

"…Thank you"

----------------------

_**Author's Note:** meheh…a one-shot…but the plot ain't mine. I read it off a doujinshi ages ago…and I started to like this coupling all over again, and the doujinshi was on my mind for a while, so I decided to write a fanfic on it. So hope ya'll like it! Please review! They're very much appreciated! Makes me motivated to write more stories! _

_If yah interested in the doujinshi just search for it on the net. NaruHina ones…meheh. This coupling rules!_

_Ja!_

Yunique


End file.
